I Always Knew
by ruby-red-rose280599
Summary: Eggman attacks Station square but what happens if the fastest thing alive doesn't live up to his name for once. Contains character death


**Got writers block and had to...unblock it**

**anyway enjoy**

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen. She couldn't...no she just couldn't. But as he looked at her body he knew it was true.

And he never got to tell her he was sorry. Sorry for running, Sorry for being a jerk, Sorry that he never told her he loved her.

He desperately clung to her lifeless body willing her to come back.

"How could this happen?" He whispered to himself as his hand swept her bangs from her face.

He was supposed to be the hero. Her hero. He had never failed her, Until now.

Even now it seemed to happen too quickly for him to understand.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sonic Eggman's attacking again!" Tails' frantic voice came through his communicator on his wrist.

"Where?".

"Station Square" Came the reply.

"Ok I'm on my way".

With that the blue blur sped to the city and jumped atop one of the skyscrapers and surveyed the city. A few badniks nothing serious.

He suddenly through himself over the edge of the building at an alarming speed. He jumped from building to building as he got further to Eggman's flying craft.

Suddenly a flying badnik was coming at him in his peripheral vision and before he could react he was knocked to the ground.

Well he would've if two pairs of arms grabbed his own and set him down safely.

He turned his head and was met with Tails and Amy. "Thanks" He said.

"No problem" Tails replied.

"Where are the others?" Sonic asked.

"Well.." Amy checked her watch "Silver,Blaze and Cream are on their way and should be here soon while Knux, Rouge, Maria and Shadow are already here taking out badniks over in that direction and are slowly making their way to us".

"Well what are we waiting for" Sonic called "Let's go kick Eggy's butt again" He prepared to run into the fray.

"Sonic wait...and he's gone" Amy sighed as her and Tails took off and flew after the speed demon.

A badnik was about to strike Shadow from behind before a blue blur cut through it and next to the black hedgehog landed Sonic.

"Hmph Took you long enough Faker" Shadow said before he jumped to help Maria who was struggling with the robots.

Sonic continued his own fighting before a familiar voice cried his own name in fear and despair he spun round.

Sonic's heart jumped as he saw Eggman hovering in his chair a few metres away holding a pistol aimed at the blue hedgehog in his quivering hands.

"Goodbye hedgehog" Eggman said coldly before a single gunshot rang out.

Sonic stood there with his eyes closed as he expected pain to plague him but he felt nothing but adrenaline. Curiosity getting the better of him he open his lime eyes which widened considerably as his gaze fell on something horrifying.

Amy Rose stood in front of him arms spread out as she protected him using her own body.

Time seemed to freeze as she slowly fell backwards and into his awaiting arms.

Eggman fled like the coward he is as the thought of himself being a murderer set in.

"Amy" Sonic said softly as he set her down on his lap while she fought for her breath and blood leaked out of the wound in her chest.

She smiled at him before cringing at the sting in her eyes as a flood of tears escaped her emerald eyes.

"Why?" Sonic asked as he attempted to stop the blood flow.

"Because you would do the same for me" She replied as she put her hand on his cheek.

"Still" Sonic replied as his own hand found it's way on top of hers.

Sonic watched the girl in his arms as she fought for her last moments and tears streamed down his face at the thought that she was going to die.

He inhaled deeply as her eyes started to close slightly blocking off the radiant colour they emit.

"Amy there's something I need to tell you I-" He tried but was cut off as Amy tugged her hand free and placed her finger on his lips.

"I know" She weakly said "And I love you too" With that she kissed him and caressed his cheek with the hand on his face before she pulled away to look him in the eyes on last time "I always knew" She whispered before her eyes closed one final time and her hand slipped from his face as she let out her last breath.

"Amy?" Sonic asked quietly.

No response.

"No n-no come on Ames come back to me please please" He pleaded

Still no response.

He quickly stood up with Amy's lifeless body lying limp in his arms as he took off. It diddn't take long till he reached his destination.

Never Lake.

It seemed fitting, bringing her to the place he said hello in order to say goodbye.

More tears filled his eyes as he buried his muzzle in her quills.

He sat there in grief for what seemed to be hours for him.

Something cold fell on his head and he looked up realising it was snowing.

"I'm so sorry Amy" He said quietly as he watched the snow settle on the ground as he held his deceased lover in his arms.

"I love you too Ames" He whispered in her ear before he held her body closer to his chest as the snow swirled around him.

In the wind he swore he could've heard her voice whisper her last words

_"I always knew". _

* * *

**Almost cried while writing this**

**R.R.R**


End file.
